


Late Nights

by AchiOuma



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, family au, happy saiouma day!, i deleted this out of fear but it’s back oof, just some good fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchiOuma/pseuds/AchiOuma
Summary: It's nights like these where Shuuichi and Kokichi think they wouldn't want their lives to be any different then it is right this second.After all, who needs sleep when you have a cute newborn baby, right?





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> *walks in sipping on an iced coffee* 'sup  
> Happy SaiOuma Day everyone!! Really this is my favorite day of the entire month, which is saying a lot since my birthday is this month too lol  
> I was going to write a wedding fic for today, buuut I want more time to work on it! So I decided to go for my favorite thing in the world and write a small oneshot that my sleep deprived self whipped out at 12 in the morning. I hope you enjoy it, and let me know if you want to see more stories with my SaiOuma fanchild! <3

Shuuichi should be used to waking up to loud crying multiple times a night, and he should know that he’s only been getting 2 hours of sleep a night for the past week so he shouldn’t expect to get anything more than that. 

Still though, he can’t help but groan slightly as he awoke to the sound of a baby crying in the crib right next to him.

Next to him, he heard another faint groan as his husband sat up in bed, reaching over and turning on the lap on his side of the bed. “.... who’s turn is it again?” Kokichi mumbled out as he tried to rub out the sleep from his eyes. Shuuichi thought for a moment as he recalled having to change a soiled diaper a few hours ago before saying, “.... it’s your turn this time.”

“.... right, pass him over to me please?” Kokichi finally said, still trying to get his mind to catch up. Shuuichi complied, sitting up and stretching quickly before he reached over into the crib placed right next to the bed. A smile crept up his face as he lifted the sobbing infant into his arms, kissing his small head lightly before transferring him over into Kokichi’s awaiting arms.

The purple haired man smiled widely at his son as he began trying to calm him down, moving his upper body side to side. “It’s ok Tsuruki, papa’s here. I know there’s a lot wrong with the world, but you have to deal with it ya know?” Kokichi joked, earning himself a small chucked from Shuuichi. “I think he’s hungry, the last time he ate was when I put him down around 9….” Shuuichi looked at the digital clock on his nightstand. It was now 1 in the morning, and he woke up at 11 to change his diaper. He was definitely hungry now.

“Ok! We’ll be right back then~” Kokichi sang as he crawled out of bed with Tsuruki still crying in his arms, rushing out of the room and presumably into the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of milk. Shuuichi let out a sigh of relief at how much quieter the room was now. As much as he adored his newborn, it still amazed him how such a tiny person could make so much noise.

Tsuruki has been in Shuuichi and Kokichi’s life for almost a week now, and the new parents were still getting accustomed to attending to the newborn’s every need. They were slowly getting better at it, at least compared to their first night home, where no one got any sort of sleep. Getting two hours of sleep was definitely an accomplishment that both of them were proud to have achieved, as pathetic as that was.

Still though, despite the fact that Shuuichi could go back to sleep since it was Kokichi turn to take care of their son, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to and instead opted to wait for them both go return to the room. Eventually they did, as Kokichi walked in with Tsuruki now happily drinking from a bottle of milk. The shorter man crawled back into bed, doing little to disturb the infant eating in his arms. “How come you’re still awake? You can go back to sleep Shumai.” Kokichi commented as he got comfortable in bed again. He gasped in fake shock. “Do you not trust me with our son?! I’ll have you known I’m the most responsible and capable dad there is! I have an award for it and everything!”

Shuuichi only chuckled, shaking his head as he watched Tsuruki slowly drink his bottled milk. “No, I just don’t think I can sleep while Tsuruki is awake. Even if you are watching him, I feel bad knowing that I’m sleeping while he’s still awake without me.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Kokichi said, readjusting his hold on the bottle. “I was awake while you were changing his diaper earlier, and I would’ve felt sooo guiiilty knowing that you were still awake while I slept peacefully right next to you. It’s pretty much the reason why we’re both sleep deprived though!” 

Shuuichi hummed in agreement, which led a comfortable silence between the two of them as they watch Tsuruki eat his midnight meal. As tired as they both were, Shuuichi couldn’t deny the fact that he did enjoy staying up in the middle of the night for his son and husband. It just made the fact that they were now a family of three more prominent in his mind after all.

Maybe he was tired all the time now, and maybe the bags under his eyes were more noticeable than ever before, but he wouldn’t trade this time in his life with the two people he loved the most for anything else.

“Hellooooo, Earth to ShuuShuu?” Kokichi’s voice interrupted his train of thoughts as Shuuichi regained his focus on his surroundings. “What’s gotcha thinking so deeply with a scary look on your face?” Kokichi questioned, tilting his head slightly. “Oh, it’s nothing, I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you two in my life right now…” he admitted, looking down as he felt a blush appear on his cheeks.

Kokichi blinked, before looking down to the side and a pout on his lips as his cheeks turned a bright shade of red. “Shuu says such sappy things at 1 in the morning, clearly you need more sleep.” He mumbled just as Tsuruki finished up his bottle. Kokichi placed the now empty bottle on his nightstand before preparing to burp him. Shuuichi felt his eyelids finally get heavy after a while, and figured now was a good time to try and get some sleep before his turn in a few hours. 

Before Shuuichi could get himself comfortable though, he felt something tap his shoulder, and he turned around to meet with a pair of lips on his own. His eyes widened in surprise at first before he reciprocate the gesture, then pulling away and looking at the smile on Kokichi’s face. “W-what was that for?” Shuuichi stuttered, cheeks already warm as another blush formed on his cheeks. Kokichi shrugged. “Surprises can be fun Shumai!” Was his only reply, smile still in his face.

And it was at that moment that Tsuruki decided it was the perfect time to spit out milk all over Kokichi’s pajama shirt, the once purple shirt now covered in spit up. While his face widened in horror, Tsuruki only let out a sleepy yawn in small acknowledgement.

The two stared at each other in silent shock for a split second before they burst out into laughter. 

“Yeah, surprises can definitely be fun Kichi.”


End file.
